


[Podfic] How to Follow Orders

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "How to Follow Orders," by FreyaS.Steve teaches Tony how to listen.





	[Podfic] How to Follow Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Follow Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003001) by [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS). 



> Atto, thanks for the story, and for allowing me to podfic it. Ily! <3

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2ajny2zyfkvwdo9/How_to_Follow_Orders.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
